The present invention relates to engine cooling systems, and more particularly, to cylinder head cooling systems for air-cooled engines of motorcycles.
During operation, combustion events in motorcycle engines generate heat that may contribute to rider discomfort. In air-cooled engines, heat is generally dissipated to the atmosphere through cooling fins extending from cylinders and cylinder head assemblies of the engine. The cooling fins are most effective to remove heat from the engine when the motorcycle is moving at relatively high speeds. At rest and low speeds, the cooling fins are less effective causing the cylinder head assemblies, which are generally in closest proximity to the rider, to increase in temperature. Some motorcycles use a fan to draw air across the cooling fins on the sides of the cylinders and cylinder head assemblies to assist in removing heat from the engine at rest and low speed conditions.